Homecoming 'Drama' Queens
by Medlie Skyth
Summary: Third in the 'Sno Globe' series. Stevie and Alex's date is interrupted by a jealous friend. STALEX – Wizards of Waverly Place. One shot.


Homecoming (Drama) Queens

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

It's half an hour into the dance, and Alex still hasn't gotten here. I've been waiting on gym bleachers for her to arrive, but it's getting tiring.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Justine, Alex's older brother, confides. "Alex is always late, to everything!"

I knew that. I didn't need to hear it from him... I just thought maybe she'd make an exception for me. "Thanks." I sigh. "I guess I'll stick around a little longer."

He pats me on the shoulder and walks right back down. I decide to step outside for a little, since the crowded gym was starting to heat up. I really hope she didn't forget.

No, of course she didn't! We went dress shopping together and everything! It's probably just like Justine said. She's just always late, it's not like she _doesn't_ want to be my date to the dance.

I'm relieved to see a magic carpet flying down from the clouds. No doubt that's her!

"Alex!" I rejoice as the girl lands around the corner of the building, but my happiness fades when I notice the perky redhead seated next to her. "...and, Harper." I pick up.

"Sorry we're so late!" The girl says, greeting me with a quick hug.

"Yeah." Harper chimes in, hopping off the carpet. "The monkey fur dress started to attract fleas, we had to spray it down, and save the living room from a massive bug attack!"

Alex laughs. "Right!" And the two high five.

"Oh." I sigh. "Okay, well, we should get inside."

We walked on in, and Harper followed us. We walk to get snacks, cause Harper was 'hungry after the ride over'. We stayed in the hall and played with balloons, because the music was 'hurting' Harper's ears. But then all the dumb balloons started sticking to her monkey fur dress, so here we are back outside. STILL with Harper.

This was not my idea of a date.

"It's so cold out here!" I complain, wearing only my strapless dress.

"I'm fine." Harper shrugs. "You need to stop complaining so much Stevie."

That girl... As much as I wanted to deck her right here, I knew Alex would hate me forever for doing that. The truth is, though, Alex doesn't seem bothered by the fact that Harper's sticking with us this whole time. It makes me wonder if I'm the only one here who thinks we're on a date.

"Alex, oh my god, you're freezing!" Harper takes note, watching her skin as it turns an icy blue.

"Yeah, um, I don't do so well in the cold." The girl remarks, then glances at me.

"Here." Harper states, and then pulls her butterfly scarf from her purse. "Wrap yourself with this; it'll help you warm up."

Correction. Apparently I'm NOT the only girl here who thinks we're on a date.

"Wow, this matches my dress perfectly!" Alex smiles, letting the purple scarf fall over her shoulders. "Thanks Harper!" Then embraces her friend in a hug.

"Sure thing! And you know, I have a cozy hat that goes with it!"

"...Uh, hey, where's Stevie?"

I had already left through the doors, hearing their last bit of chatter before pushing my way through the gym and hiding in the bathroom.

This night has been a disaster.

I sat in the smelly stall balling my eyes out. Here I was expecting the perfect night, but a girl in a monkey dress gets it. I was more upset with Alex than anything. She said we'd go together, doesn't she know this is a date...? She certainly seemed interested in me, but it could just be a huge misunderstanding. I hope I'm wrong.

"Stevie?" A voice calls. Alex.

I don't respond.

"Stevie? Are you in here?" She calls again.

"Why do you care?" I sob, then emerge from the stall.

"Whoa!" She comments. "You look like a mess!"

"You're saying that, after seeing what your 'best friend' Harper is wearing?" I scoff. Sure, I had mascara running down my face, but at least I'm not covered in gross fleas.

"Um, look, about Harper..." She starts nervously.

I didn't need to hear it. I was already in enough pain, there's no reason for me to listen to this.

"I don't care, Alex. Okay? You can, be with Harper and be happy. Don't worry about me." I swallow, and then stomp out of the bathroom into the halls.

She followed me all the way to the cafeteria.

"Stevie, what are you talking about?"

I stop in front of one of the empty tables, and turn around to address her. "I get it! You and Harper are dating. I don't want to be a third wheel or anything in your relationship thing, so just go and have fun. ...i'm leaving."

I turn again and make a beeline for the doors, but just as I'm about to leave, Alex grabs my hand.

"No! Oh my god, you've got it all wrong..." She stresses.

...

"I mean, you've got to be kidding! Harper?" The girl looks off, wondering why I would ever come to such a conclusion.

"You came here with her on a magic carpet." I reason.

"We were running late! I thought it would be the fastest way!"

"...you let her hang around us all night." I add, pointing out even more reasons why I'd come to such a conclusion.

"She's getting a little insecure. She thinks because we're so close and all, I'm gonna forget about her. I kinda promised I wouldn't ditch her."

I still wasn't content, and Alex could tell.

She grasps my other hand, pulls me closer, and looks into my eyes. "I promise you, there's nothing going on between me and Harper. She's just a friend!"

I sigh. "Then why did her survey say she's bi?"

I was referring to the matchmaker sheets we'd passed around for a class project, which accidentally lead to me asking Alex out to begin with. It's been bugging me ever since, and the fact that Alex has tried to hide it from me.

She stood speechless. "I... I'm sorry. ...I thought you'd just start assuming things, and I didn't-"

"Didn't what, Alex?" I interrupt. "Want me to find out about your secret relationship?"

"No!" She shouts. "This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

Assuming things. How could I not?

"I think I should start explaining this." Alex decides, and pulls me over to the table we'd just left a moment ago.

"You see, Harper's, umm... really jealous."

"No shit." I say, rolling my eyes.

"But she's always jealous! Of everything! And, yeah. She kinda has a little crush on me, and she sorta... hates your guts, but I mean, she's still my friend! And I wouldn't feel right to just stop seeing her..."

I see what's going on here. "I'm not asking you to!" I laugh.

"I guess I was just afraid you'd turn out like her, and start acting all... crazy."

She should know that I wouldn't.

"So, you're okay if Harper hangs around with us?" She smiles in hope.

"Absolutely not!" I reply. "Alex, when I asked you to the dance, I meant YOU. Not you and 'oh, Harper can tag along too.'"

She sighs. "But you said you wouldn't make me ditch her." The girl whines.

"I said I'm not asking you to stop seeing her. Completely. And we can hang around her during school and stuff, just... not on dates." I explain.

"Just this once?" The girl pleads. "She may be jealous, but I mean, she's really not feeling too good about our friendship. I just want her to know that I'm not gonna let our relationship get in the way of our friendship."

"But you are going to let your friendship get in the way of our relationship?" I test, my hands on my hips.

"Stevie... see this is exactly why I switched the surveys." Alex huffs, slouching in plastic chair.

"I hate to do this to you, but if you want to bring Harper with us everywhere, then I don't think we can date."

Her eyes widen, and I stand.

"Stevie wait!" She calls in distress.

And as I hope to hear she'll forget about Harper for the night...

"...your hair is caught in your earring."

Bitch.

"Don't touch me." I warn, swatting her hand away.

I make my way back to the bleachers. I've spent more time here waiting for someone who would rather spend time with her 'friend' then with the girl who she told she'd go to the dance with. Also known as me.

"Who needs her?" I say to myself, anger and restraint in my voice as I hold back tears.

"I hear ya." A girl sitting next to me sighs.

I didn't even notice her, I was so caught up in my own drama, but I think she's one of the chicks in my economy class.

"I hate dances like these. They always tear couples apart."

I scoot closer. "Shelby?" I inquire.

She nods. "Some boy took her away from me... And I was having so much fun..."

I squint. "Well, yeah. Shelby's straight, you know."

I don't remember the name of the girl I was talking to, but I do know Shelby pretty well. We both seem to think that the girl who sits in front of us at class has a crush on her. ...That's this girl, whose name I can't quite recall. Actually, I don't think Shelby even knows it half the time.

"I just wanted to spend time with all my friends, but they've all got boyfriends and stuff. I shouldn't even be here." The depressed girl sighs.

"Now don't say that! Just because you don't have a date doesn't mean you can't enjoy the dance!" I say, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"How?" She sobs. "All my friends have dates."

"Then go find a date for yourself!" I suggest.

"I'm a lesbian."

"Go find another lonely single lesbian."

"...that would be you, silly."

Oh right...

"Everyone went with their top matches on that matchmaker sheet you and that other girl made. ...I don't exactly match up with anyone."

I remember now, she's Melanie. Yeah, and I think we did have a match for her... but that was...

Bingo!

"Yeah, you did actually! I remember now... I was supposed to announce the winners of the closest matched couple... I completely forgot- um, got a little distracted..."

"I remember." She states. "The whole school heard you."

"Right... Anyway, before we took her off the GBL list, there was nearly a perfect match for you!"

She perks up. "Really? ...so you're saying I won a limo ride and didn't even know it?"

"Yep." I nod. "You and Harper."

Alex was outside again with her bestie, just where I expected.

"Are you sure she'll like me?" Mel concerns before we step out. "What if she's not really into girls?"

"Oh, you see the way she's looking at Alex?" I groan. "She's most defiantly into girls."

That didn't exactly boost her confidence, though.

"What I mean to say is, Harper was just... telling Alex, about how much she didn't want to be alone at this dance. And I don't know if she likes you, but we're not gonna find out standing all the way over here."

She takes a deep breath, then nods. "Okay. Let's do this."

"Yo Harper!" I call. "I have someone I want you to meet!"

She shoots me a glare, just as I've seen several times in the past, but her mood changes when she notices Mel.

"Stevie, who's your friend?"

I think this is working! It must be the feathers on her dress and in her hair, Harper would go for that.

"Harper, this is Melanie." I introduce.

"Hey! Cool dress! Is it bat wool?" The curious child asks, petting the soft black coat on her back.

For the shy girl who sits in the back of the class and does all her homework... she's actually a good flirt!

"Actually I made it out of monkey fur-"

"You made this! I'm impressed; talented AND beautiful!"

Alex pulls me aside. "Stevie, what the hell are you doing?"

I yank my arm back. "Don't tell me you're getting jealous!"

The two were ecstatically talking about the makeshift of Harper's dress, not even paying attention to the fact that we were gone.

"You found Harper a girlfriend?"

"No." I reply. "WE found Harper AND Melanie a girlfriend."

She looks confused.

"Let's head in, I'll explain it to you."

As we're about to go in...

"Hey, I'm gonna stay out here, kay?" Melanie calls, noticing I had left. "The music's kinda hurting my ears, actually."

They'll be fine!

I told Alex about how with the mix up with the surveys, Melanie was actually supposed to be matched with Harper. I only knew because I was supposed to announce the winner, which I never did. I told her about how sad and lonely Mel was, and that I didn't even mean to find Harper a date to begin with.

"But, I guess that would have been a better solution than just demanding you to ditch her." I admit, looking down at the gym from atop the bleachers.

She inhales. "And maybe I should have just told Harper I wanted to spend time with you tonight to begin with."

"Does that mean... you want to spend time with me?" I pick up.

"We are on a date!" She laughs, then pauses. "Uh, just for the record this _is_ a date, right?"

I smile. "Yeah."

The catchy tune 'DJ Got us Falling in Love Again' pops on, and the students cheer.

"...but not until you dance with me!" I decide, feeling a little jittery from the upbeat atmosphere.

"Okay!" She jumps up, grabs my hand, and we fly down the bleachers to the closest to the music we could get.

There's only half an hour left of the dance, and this is the first song we've actually danced to! I was going to spend every last second with Alex though, and make sure no one got in between us this time.

Finally, a slow song came on. It was a big switch after the upbeat tune, and I started getting a little nervous. Alex embraced me openly though, and although some of the students were staring, I didn't care.

We sway lazily back and forth, clasped closely to each other with our cheeks touching. I could feel the heat resonating from her face, clearly aware that we were making a scene, but not letting it stop the magic of now.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you." She says in my ear, then drops her head over my shoulder.

"...me too." I reply, then rest my mouth on the back of her neck for a brief moment.

I peek through the crowd, and see Harper and Mel had entered. The two looked happy, and I felt content with this. I pull Alex from my shoulder and push my forehead to hers, still swaying as we spoke.

"Kiss me?" I say, as if to suggest the thought rather than ask or demand her of it.

She smiles as she plants a kiss on my lips and slowly pulls back.

It was good...

...but not enough.

Immediately I spin her around, catching her off balance and crossing my arms around her waist and back. I hold her for support as I lean her backwards and passionately kiss her on the lips.

She seemed to be caught off guard at first. As I slowly dropped her lower, though, she got into it; allowing the kiss to deepen. I slip my tongue in her mouth which causes Alex a high-pitched moan, followed by her dropping her head back. With her neck now completely exposed, I take advantage of her position (and gravity) and place my open mouth on the reviled side of her neck. She gasped as I bit and sucked the flesh and surrounding area, before I pull her head up, trail my tongue up her jaw line to the back of her ear, until finally pulling her back up.

"Stevie..." Alex pants, still clenched to my body like she were about to fall.

"Sorry." I wince. "That was a bit more than a kiss, wasn't it?" I reply slightly concerned.

"Sorry? That was incredible!" She sighs in bliss.

Now, I blush.

"But next time you want to display your affection in front of hundreds of people, could you give me a little advance notice?"

"Oh, but what fun would that be?" I tease, briefly pushing my lips to hers. The song changes yet again, and we continue to dance through the last song of the night.

Despite all the drama earlier, I can honestly say tonight's dance was worth attending.


End file.
